The Rings that Bind Us
by Mel X Lady
Summary: Scully and Krycek are forced to wed, and this is the aftermath.
1. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: The Rings That Bind Us (1/3)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R  
  
CATEGORY: Krycek and Scully   
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: Terma (AKA Tunguska pt II), Duane Barry, pretty much any of the Krycek episodes.  
  
SUMMARY: Scully and Krycek are forced to wed, and this is the aftermath.  
  
DISCLAIMER: CC, I will give you $10 for Krycek! (You're not using him!) and rights to borrow Mulder, Scully, Skinner, the CSM and the LGM whenever I want and I won't bug you. Deal?  
Oh yeah, I Don't own the Honeymooners either.  
  
Time Line: Before Requiem  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
Krycek watched in horror as Scully was wrestled toward the ground. Normally he'd enjoy himself, maybe even get in on it too, but right now he knew her fate, the same as his. Krycek weakly looked toward his left arm and down to his hand and damned it for being so real that it would work for the experiments. He watched as they slipped the ring on her finger and she fell limp. They through her body up and she looked around. Krycek noticed how her bright blue eyes had become a lighter shade in moments. His green eyes had done the same, no doubt. They looked toward the front almost instinctively and looked at the Morely Man. He inhaled his cigarette deeply and dropped it to the ground.  
"Let's start with the festivities." he said with an evil grin as Krycek reached out and took Scully's hand. She accepted and through the haze he could see that Scully was trembling.  
  
"With the rings that bind you together---." Scully could only hear bits and pieces, but she suddenly realized that she was being wed--to Alex Krycek. He noticed that she tried and struggled but the men who held her still only held tighter. She finally sighed and gave in. Krycek knew better then to let her give in, but he himself had struggled for a few days now. He had been told his life would forever change and he didn't like that news. Any news that didn't result in him being upgraded from sewer rat or that Fox Mulder was dead, was bad news.   
  
Scully closed her eyes and wished over and over that this would end. She was scared and didn't want to be there. Normally she would have been brave, but Mulder was gone. She didn't know where he went this time, but she knew it would be a while before he got back, and she hated that he'd do that to her again. She suddenly felt her body violently pushed toward Krycek and their lips where pushed together. She tried to push away but after she felt another violent push to her head, she finally just stopped fighting and kissed him. After what felt like an eternity, they where finally pulled away and dragged off. She could only hear the Smoking man's hysterical laughing and she tried not to let a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
She finally opened her eyes after they had been thrown into a room and she heard the door lock behind them. They where both quiet for about an hour as she stood up and held her head in her hand.  
"What the hell happened?" he asked as she began to steady herself against the wall.  
"I think we're married." she said as she slid down the wall. She couldn't walk but she managed to crawl a little bit so she could sit further down the wall away from the door.  
She heard an aggravated sigh out of him and he tried to sit up.  
"I thought you where dead!" she said, trying not to sound very surprised, but the surprise had almost killed her when the men first dragged her there. To that place where she was just a doll to play with.  
"I almost did, I swore the old men knew I was dead-" he quickly cut himself off and dragged himself over toward Scully. She quickly tried to stand up but found that she couldn't. He quickly forced his lips onto hers and she tried not to scream and hit him.  
  
He gently pulled away from her so he was still talking into her lips, but only she could hear him.  
"They will kill us if we don't pretend we're married. Just pretend you can stand me and occasionally act like I'm Mulder or whoever you love and we'll fix this if they let us go. If they understand we won't run away, the'll set us free."   
"I understand, and I don't love Mulder." she said as she kissed him back and tried to figure out where the camera would be in their room.  
"That's the spirit." he said after she pulled away and he lay down and wrapped his arms around her as he rested her under his chin and against his chest.  
"I'll protect you." he whispered into her ears and they both closed their eyes and slowed their breathing down until sleep hit them both.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Dana fluttered her eyes and looked at the hands that were wrapped around her waist. The shock surprised her, more then that she found herself in her apartment, but the man who had his arms wrapped around her was Alex Krycek. She wondered how it happened simply because this was how they had fallen asleep, but that was in New York, and they where now in her apartment, in DC, but neither of them had moved.  
  
"Krycek." she said as she looked around the room, making sure there was no one there.  
"Hmm?" he asked as he quickly nuzzled his mouth next to her ear.  
"Krycek!" she cried out. That startled him as he opened his eyes and realized where he was and who he had wrapped close to his body. He quickly released his hands and they both jumped out of the bed.  
  
He sighed as he remembered everything. All the information had hurt his head the night before, and it wasn't making much more sense now.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't hear you." he apologized as she felt her neck.  
"It's okay." she said as she walked over and hugged him. He was startled again but listened to her whisper,  
"Are there any cameras here?"   
"You go make coffee and act naturally, I'll search for cameras." he said as he kissed her cheek and she walked toward her kitchen.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
He walked in almost half an hour later and shook his head.  
"I couldn't find any cameras, and I looked everywhere."  
"Of course, why would they put cameras in knowing we'd look?" she asked as she poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him. She poured a cup for herself and looked at him. She never really noticed how handsome he was, she had been too busy hating him to even care. However, now that she was going to be looking at him everyday, she finally allowed herself to look at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked as she snapped back and looked up at him.  
"I'm okay, just in shock still." she replied as Krycek sat down.  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something." he said reassuringly as she smiled slightly.  
"What do we do now?" she asked suddenly, realizing she had to get to work in an hour.  
"About what?"  
"Well, I have work in an hour, and how do I explain this to people?"  
"You don't have to. I can't think of a reason in the world for anyone to have to know that we're married."  
They both stopped as he said that and looked at eachother. It was the first time either of them had actually said that.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Krycek." she said quietly as she leaned against the counter.  
  
She looked toward him and there was no mistaking the surprise on his face.  
"You really had nothing to do with it." she said quietly as he touched his ring but sulked back in pain. The ring had sent a little shock through his body.  
"No, all I knew was that I was going to get a surprise, Good surprise bad surprise." He wasn't sure what that ment, but he was relieved when she left it at that.  
"Then is there a plan? Something we're supposed to do to please them?"  
"I think we'll please them if we both don't kill eachother." he said looking at her curiously as she shifted her ring a bit and took her hand back a few times from the same shock Alex had just gotten.  
"It's small." she said as she noticed he was looking at her.  
"Mine too."  
  
She nodded and started to walk to a chair to sit down but he stopped her and brought her close to him.  
"Please don't touch me Krycek." she said flatly as she left and walked toward her bedroom. Their bedroom now. She sighed at the thought as she realized her whole world was gone and she now shared another world with an enemy.  
  
He looked at her curiously and sighed as he stood up. She was gone now and he took off his jacket and checked his arm. He had had the fake one for over a year now, but it still hurt on occasion, especially when he slept on it or had it wrapped around someone all night, although that last time he spent time wrapped up with another person in bed had been far far too long. He touched his arm and shuddered at the memories. He usually had nightmares about it, but then again, nightmares where better then his real life. Nightmares couldn't hurt you.  
  
Dana rummaged through her closet quickly trying to find something to wear to work that day. She suddenly realized something. Mulder was still in New York! They where working up there on assignment and she realized that she had been put back in DC so fast that she didn't even see Mulder since she went to bed that night. She quickly stepped to the door and called out,  
"Alex, what was yesterday?"  
She listened to the quiet for a moment before he responded.  
"I think it was the 12th, Monday the 12th."  
"It can't be though, today's Wednesday the 14th." she called back to him as she tried to remember everything that had happened.  
"What the hell happened then?" she called back as she heard a sudden rapping at the front door.   
  
She quickly sprinted down the hall way as she passed Krycek running back to her bed room. She listened to the door to shut before she opened the front door.  
"Agent Scully, I--" A.D. Walter Skinner began but stopped as he turned his head away.  
"Sir?" she asked as she looked down and noticed she hadn't put on her shirt or jacket yet, and she was just standing there with her bra and pants on.  
"Oh!" she cried out as she grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself.  
"I'm sorry Sir, I got distracted when I was getting dressed and..." she stopped after she noticed he was looking at her left hand. She quickly put her right hand over it and hopped he wouldn't ask too many questions about her ring.  
"I just wanted to check on you, Agent Scully, you didn't show up at work yesterday and you had a meeting."  
  
Personally? she asked herself, but she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind and answered.  
  
"Agent Mulder and I where on a case in New York-"  
"Agent Mulder came back and claimed you disappeared from your motel room."  
"He left without me?!" she said, trying to act surprised and hoping Skinner would accept it.  
"You where still in New York yesterday?"  
"Yes, sir." she said as she wished for an earthquake or a distraction or something, because she hated lying to him, he reminded her of her own father. She'd have to bite her tongue sometimes not to call him Ahab.  
  
"Well, I'll discuss it with him this morning, I'll let you get back to getting ready."  
She nodded and shut the door after he turned around. She sighed heavily as she took the blanket off and tossed it back on the couch.  
"He's gone." she said as she opened the door and stopped as she noticed Krycek looking at his left arm.  
"What happened to you?" she asked as she walked toward him but he slinked away from her.  
"Mulder." he growled slightly as she looked at it closer.  
"Oh God, It was-"  
"Cut off and a prosthetic arm was put in place." he finished the sentence for her.  
"But it's so realistic." she said as she walked toward the bed and picked up her shirt and jacket.  
"I bet you didn't even notice it last night, did you?"  
"No, that's why I was surprised. Why did you say Mulder? I don't think he would have done that to you."  
"No, but when he dragged me to Russia, he forced me with men who gladly did me a favor and took the arm off for me." He shuddered a little bit and Scully noticed. She began to put on the shirt and put the jacket on over it. He watched her and never really noticed how beautiful she was. He was too busy trying to keep alive then to notice, and now he regretted not getting to know her a few years back, back when his life was slower and he wasn't being threatened with death every few days.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked as she ran a brush through her hair a few times.  
"Skinner. Apparently we've been her for a day Krycek...Alex..." she tried to shake the weird feeling away as she continued, "He said Mulder's been there for a day, he up and left me in New York, but I don't even think we where in New York then. I think by the time he realized I was gone, he just went straight back to DC without even thinking about it."  
"Typical Spooky." he said as he pulled his shirt's sleeve back over his arm and put his jacket back on.  
  
Scully glanced at the clock and noticed it was her usual time to leave to work.  
"Krycek, I think it might be best if you stayed here today." she said carefully as she walked toward him.  
"I know, but I'm not sure what they want."  
"They can have whatever they want, if an FBI agent where to see you, they'd be on you so fast." she said quietly as she stroked the collar of his leather jacket.  
"I'll stay here then, okay? Don't worry about me, please? I'll be all right, I know how to survive."  
  
She brought her eyes to his left arm and tried not to make it obvious. Krycek looked at her and realized what she was looking at, a forever reminder that he had let his guard down for one night. He had felt comfortable enough to sleep that night, and that had cost him dearly.  
  
He hugged her and stroked her hair gently for a moment. She stepped away and looked at him questionably.  
"I'm sorry." he said sincerely as she nodded and left the room. He heard the front door shut and he sighed. He sat down on her bed. Their bed. It was all new to him and he wondered if he'd ever get use to it.  
He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He took in all the sweet smells that reminded him of his new bride and hoped that if he did fall asleep, he would encounter more good dreams then bad.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully worked on another file as Mulder glanced at her again for what felt like the 20th time that hour.  
"Mulder?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, well, yeah, something's wrong."  
"What?"  
Mulder stood up and walked over toward her and gently took her left hand. She tried to jerk it back, but he had already seen it.  
"What does that mean?" he asked as he grabbed for her hand again.  
"Mulder! Stop it! You're hurting me!"  
"What the hell happened to you up there!?"  
"Nothing! Why did you leave me up there?"  
"Well, apparently you where a little busy." he said as he finally grasped her wrist and looked at the ring.  
"What the Hell where you thinking?" Mulder screamed at her. She sat there and closed her eyes for a moment. Mulder was in control.  
"That's the deal, I was finally thinking, Mulder, Damnit, I was finally thinking. He cares for me, unlike you, you selfish son of a bitch, I was here for 7 long years. You did nothing. Even when we've been forced together for 3 days, he's still shown more love to me then you have!." She sat there in shock. Those weren't her words, she didn't yell that, the fact remained that she still wasn't sure what the hell had happened that night in New York.  
  
"Did you have sex with him?"  
The question shocked Scully. She expected at least an hour of yelling, but Mulder had jumped straight to asking the simple questions, and Scully was frightened now.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked. Trying to quieten herself, but she couldn't. She was mad, furious at him.  
"I don't want to-"  
"You never do."   
The coldness in her voice startled her, but he was offending Alex and herself. She could understand his anger to a point.  
Mulder looked hurt, but she couldn't do or say anything.  
"You never want to think of anything but your goal, and that's what hurt you the most Mulder. You shut off the world, and you need the world."  
"No Scully, Dana, Krycek, whoever the hell you are now, I don't need the world, I've seen it and I'm happier down here."  
"Then why are you yelling at me for being apart of the world?"  
  
She stopped and looked at him. How had he known it was Krycek?  
"You knew about it!" She screamed at him. How else would he had known that the man was Krycek?  
"I wish I had! So I could have stopped you!"  
  
They both stopped and looked at eachother. There was no logical explanation for her to still be there, she could have left by now, and let this whole conversation be at rest, but for some reason, she couldn't move. She couldn't force herself to leave. She finally took a deep breath and stood up.  
"I'm going home, Mulder."  
"I knew you would find a home to go to. I'm not saying it's the right one, but it's a home at least."  
  
She nodded and held out her hand.  
"I might not come back for a while."  
"Who's fault is that?" he asked. He couldn't help it, but the sarcasm just rolled out of him. He wasn't angry anymore, surprisingly, but he was scared now.  
"Listen Mulder, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I'm going to go home and calm down and I hope you'll calm down too. If you follow me, I will shoot you. If you come near me while I'm angry at you, I will shoot you, and if you even call me in the next day, I will find you and shoot you. Is this clear?"  
"Crystal."   
  
She stood up and walked out the door. She was so angry that she swore she felt steam coming out of her ears. She groaned as she got on the elevator and punched the button to go up. She was going to go home and try to get rid of this anger. Sure, Krycek was there, but she didn't care anymore, Krycek wasn't her worst problem. Mulder was.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
She pulled up infront of her apartment and jogged toward the door. She pulled her keys out and began to unlock the door. She opened it and dropped her bag and stripped off her jacket.  
She listened for a moment and wondered where Krycek was. She walked to the kitchen, but found it unchanged since their morning coffee. She walked through the other rooms and was about to cry in anger. No one would listen to her. Then, she just broke down. She allowed the tears to slip down her face as she walked through her door and climbed into her bed. She was so concentrated on making it to the bed that she didn't even notice that Krycek was asleep with a blanket covering most of his body. She sobbed into the pillow and tried not to scream.   
  
Dana blocked out the whole world then. She even blocked out the slight movement she felt next to her and the questioning eyes she felt fall upon her.   
  
She did feel the hand that rubbed on her back and the soft soothing words she heard. She turned her body so she was facing Alex and she looked at him. He was lying down on his side and looking at her. She rested her head on the pillow that was now wet with her tears and looked at him.  
"I had a bad day." she said before the tears fell down her face again. Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek gently where a tear was about to fall.   
"Don't worry, everything will be okay." he said as she tried to gain control again.  
"I don't know, I mean, today has been stranger then most of the X-Files that I've experienced in the past seven years."  
"Hey, don't forget that I worked for the X-Files too, I know how creepy they can be and I'm sure your day couldn't have been creepier then that."   
  
She laughed at him as he tried to make sense of his sentence. She realized that she was smiling now, and that somehow, he had comforted her. He laughed and smiled back and stroked her face gently.  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
"I think so." she said as she reached her hand up and caught his hand in hers. She gently moved her hand over his and allowed their fingers to twist and twine together.  
"Mulder knows." she said flatly as he slowed his fingering down and looked her in the eyes.  
"How?"  
"He didn't say, but I think he knew about the little arrangement, or deal or whatever this marriage is." she said as she sat up. The thought of it made her angry, not the thought that she was being forced with Alex Krycek, she could force herself with that, but the thought that she loved this man, she loved him up to 3 days ago, but something had changed her in the past 3 days that also changed her life.  
  
"Scully...Dana..."  
"Yeah, I'm having the same problem, what do we call eachother?"  
"First names." he said as she looked at him.  
"It's easier." he finished.  
"Okay, Alex."  
"Okay, Dana." he said as he realized they where still holding hands.  
"What time is it anyway?" he asked as he looked around the room for a clock.  
"10:31" she said as she looked at her watch.  
"It's still morning, let's go get some breakfast." he said as he sat up and pulled her up with him. She cried out in surprise but felt safe when he had both his arms around her. She laughed at the thought and they walked off toward the kitchen.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Mulder knocked on AD Skinner's door and waited. He normally would have waited for his secretary to announce him, but she was gone.   
"Come in!" Skinner barked and Mulder stepped in and shut the door behind him.  
"Where's the smoking man?" Mulder asked as he searched the room with his eyes.  
"What?"  
"The Smoking man, I think he has something to do with this."  
"Agent Mulder, will you please make sense!"   
"I'm sorry, but Scully is married."  
"What?"  
"She got married 2 days ago in New York, to Krycek."  
  
Mulder noticed the shudder that ran down Skinner's spine and nodded.  
"Agent Mulder, do you have proof of this?"  
"Well, she admitted to it down stairs and has a wedding ring on her left hand."  
"I noticed that too."  
"And I think she's married to him against her own will."  
"Did she say that?"  
"No, but it's Scully! and that's Krycek!"  
  
He was yelling now. Mulder lost all control as he screamed out all his rage and was left in a quivering heap. Skinner stood up and helped Mulder to the chair. Mulder hugged him and than sat down.  
"Mulder, are you going to be okay?" Skinner asked as he watched Mulder in the worst shape he'd ever experienced before.  
"I think so, thank you for letting me scream, but is there anything we can do for Scully?"  
"I don't think so. We have no concrete reason to arrest Krycek, and we don't even know what happened out there.  
"Even so."  
"Mulder, just sit tight, it will work out."  
  
Mulder nodded and leaned back.  
"Where is Scully now?"  
"She went home about an hour ago." Mulder said as he held his head in his hands while Skinner nodded.  
"She'll be here tomorrow, talk to her then."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Trust me."  
Mulder nodded and stood up.  
"Thank you, sir." he said as he walked toward the door and back down to his office.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Dana burst into laughter again and almost slipped off her chair. She never knew how funny Alex was.  
"Wait Wait Wait!" she called out as she tried to catch her breath.  
Krycek smiled as he waited for her to say the word for him to start again as he leaned against the counter.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. He was starting to laugh too, and he enjoyed the power he held over Scully.  
"I'm okay, just I haven't laughed this hard in so long, but it feels so good!" she laughed as she said it.  
He smiled and she smiled with him.  
"Alex, why didn't you ever tell me you where so wonderful?"  
"You probably wouldn't have believed me, you don't believe alot of things." he said as he twisted his fingers together. It was a nervous habit he couldn't break, no matter how hard he tried.  
"You're probably right." Scully said looking down. She hated the reputation she'd gotten around the bureau about either being really weird or really unfun.  
"But we do have time for you to show me how wonderful you are." she said as she stood up and walked toward him. He stood and looked at her.   
He had never truly allowed himself to feel anything for Dana Scully, simply because in his line of work, if you start feeling for anyone, that was probably the last thing you'd ever feel.  
"Ohh, and what does that mean?" he said as he pulled her close to him, closer then he should have. She stopped and held her hands out to him to stop him.  
"I'm sorry Alex, but no." she said quietly.  
  
He nodded and let go of her. He held her left hand for a moment and slowly allowed his eyes to examine her ring.  
"What happened to your wrist?" he asked as he saw the red that started to bruise.  
"Mulder grabbed me earlier, trying to get me to admit something was wrong."  
"He seems to have a problem with communicating without violence." he said as he remembered back to Duane Barry and how Mulder almost killed him for even touching Scully, how strangely things turn around.  
"I'll be fine, if that's what you're thinking." she said as she turned around and sat back down.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Krycek nodded, knowing that she probably wasn't all right, but he didn't want to push her to talk until she was ready.  
  
They sat in silence for a minuet before Scully stood up again and put her plate in the dishwasher. She took Krycek's and put it in next to her's.  
"Thanks." he murmured and she smiled slightly.  
"Welcome." she replied.  
  
This was going to be very interesting.  
  
XXXXXX 


	2. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: The Rings That Bind Us (2/3)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R  
  
CATEGORY: Krycek and Scully   
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: Terma (AKA Tunguska pt II), Duane Barry, pretty much any of the Krycek episodes.  
  
SUMMARY: Scully and Krycek are forced to wed, and this is the aftermath. (Please read part 1 first)  
  
DISCLAIMER: CC, I will give you $10 for Krycek! (You're not using him!) and rights to borrow Mulder, Scully, Skinner, the CSM and the LGM whenever I want and I won't bug you. Deal?  
Oh yeah, I Don't own the Honeymooners either.  
  
Time Line: Before Requiem  
  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Scully woke up and realized it was only 4 am. She turned her head and looked to see if Alex was asleep, but he wasn't in the bed next to her. She sat up and double checked that she was alone before she stood up and began to walk. She had been having trouble sleeping for the past few weeks and it was starting to take a toll on her. She silently opened the bedroom door and heard the faint voices of two men talking. She quickly walked toward the living room but realized she had forgotten her gun. Scully peaked over the door and sighed in her relief. She found Alex asleep on the couch and the TV still on showing a rerun of The Honeymooners.  
  
She sat down in a chair and looked at the Television. It was a classic episode. Ralph was learning to play golf, well trying at that. He had on the stupidest looking plaid pants that she just knew Mulder had a tie of the same material somewhere. She covered her mouth as classic lines poured from the warm box,  
"Okay, address the ball."  
"Hello Ball!" and balm, Ralph hit Ed Norton with his hat. She couldn't help it as she burst out laughing.   
"It is a good one isn't it?"  
  
She looked over to Alex who was now looking back at her.  
"Sorry," she said quietly as he looked toward the TV and back to her.  
"It's okay, I really like this one." he said as he sat up.  
"Did I wake you?" he asked as he motioned for her to sit down next to him. She sat down and leaned against the couch as they watched and laughed.  
  
After the ending credits rolled, Alex looked toward her.  
"What time is it?"  
"About 4:30."  
"Wow, I came in here at 11:00."  
"You where asleep when I came in." she said as she slid down the couch a bit so she could rest her head on back of the couch.  
He nodded and yawned, it was still late and he really was still tired. He hadn't slept very easily in the past year, simply because of everything that had happened to him.  
  
Krycek looked over and began to say something else, but he noticed Scully was fast asleep. He smiled as he took the blanket and placed it over her gently. He decided to sleep on the couch with her as he turned off the TV and closed his eyes.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Mulder crept around the corner of the wall and looked to the window. It was covered with plants so he couldn't see in. She probably had planted them there when Duane Barry took her, the first time she had been in a life/death situation since she met Mulder. Krycek was there too, he had killed the suspect. He allowed all the pain and anger of his past to flush over him at once until he stopped and looked at himself.  
"What the hell am I doing?" he whispered to himself.   
"I'm about to spy on Scully, I can't." he quickly shocked himself into reality when a car passed by and he dove into the bushes. Mulder looked up and growled slightly as he saw two cat like eyes looking at him. He stood up and looked into the cat's eyes longer before either of them said a word.  
"You want answers, Mr. Mulder?"  
"Can you supply them?"  
"Perhaps, if an agreement can be reached."  
"Let's talk somewhere else."  
He nodded and followed Mulder as they walked to the car.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Krycek opened his eyes with a start and looked around the room. It was still dark outside and he had only fallen asleep for a few minuets. He looked over and saw Scully was still asleep and he smiled. He closed his eyes again and heard the same noise that he had heard so many times when he tried to sleep.  
"Oh no." he whispered as he stood up and walked to the front door. He unlocked the door and gently slipped out as he walked toward the sound that had haunted him for years.  
  
He reached for his hip and unlocked the holster. Alex didn't care how much he trusted anyone, he always carried his gun with him. He pulled it out and held it with his good arm. He walked toward a car and prepared to pull the trigger.  
  
Alexander Krycek was not going to let it get away this time.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"So you're saying there's a reason for this arrangement?" Mulder asked. He used the term arrangement loosely. He had been sitting in the car with the windows rolled up for almost half an hour now, and the smoke was starting to get to him. He held his breath a little as he listened to his new 'friend' go on about how Scully and Krycek's being together was a good thing.  
  
"Yes, with them together, it will free you're mind enough so you can finally find what you're looking for."  
"I found what I was looking for, and you've either taken it away, killed it, or destroyed it. There's no point!"  
"Well, She's happy at least."  
  
That stung Mulder right in the heart as he tried to recover quickly.  
  
"Prove it."  
"Alright." he said as he revealed a tape and handed it to Mulder.  
"You've been watching them?"  
"Heaven's no. Only the first day, then we stopped."  
"but you did watch them."  
"Briefly, to make sure they'd play by the rules."  
  
Mulder absently nodded and took the tape.  
"Get out." he said quietly as the smoking man opened the door and stepped out.  
"Let me know if you do like the tape, I hear it's a little different then you're regular viewing preference" he said with a smile as he shut the door and walked away.  
"Bastard." Mulder murmured as he decided to take the tape to the Lone Gunmen first and let them decide if it was real or not.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Krycek held his gun out as he prepared to shoot anything that moved. He was near the edge and was ready to jump off anytime he needed too. All assassins were.  
  
He felt a gentle touch to his left shoulder as he turned around and fired. A slight groan came out of the now fallen shadow as he grabbed his shirt and turned him over so he could see his face, however, he was a she and that red hair sent shivers down his spine as he realized he had done this before, only he wasn't brave enough to pull the trigger then, so he handed the task off to Luis Cardinal.  
"Oh God." he whispered as he looked at the blood that spilt from her chest as he realized something.   
  
He had shot Dana Scully.  
  
"Help!" he yelled to the dark sky as the wind blew and carried his cries for help with it into the dark oblivion.  
"FBI! What's the problem?!"   
  
Krycek heard the voice and recognized it almost as quickly as the incident had happened, Mulder.  
"She's been shot! Call for an ambulance!" Krycek called out, disguising his voice slightly so Mulder would call for help before he beat the hell out of Krycek.  
  
Mulder pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 quickly and requested the ambulance. Krycek sighed as he took off his jacket and put pressure on the wound. He had learned a thing or two about injuries and how to take care of them in his time. The black leather was now covered with Scully's red blood, almost as red as her hair. He kissed her cheek gently and started to whisper a prayer in Russian.  
"The ambulance will be here in a minuet." Mulder said to the dark figure that hunched over Scully's body, trying to apply as much pressure that he could with his good arm.  
"I hope so." he said quietly as he stroked the hair out of her face and felt her disappearing breath against his fingers as he accidentally spread a little bit of her blood on her face.  
  
"What happened, sir?" Mulder asked as he looked at her body as Krycek tried to cover her face from Mulder's eyes.  
"I heard a noise, I thought it was a prowler, I came out. She came out without my knowing it, she touched my shoulder and I turned around and shot her. It was an accident, I swear!"  
"I believe you." Mulder said as the ambulance pulled up. Kryeck stood up and waved his arms in the air, only his right moved much more then his left.  
  
The EMSA workers jumped out and began to work on Scully. Krycek turned his head away as he picked up his bloody jacket and stepped back.  
"What's her name?" one of the men asked and Krycek inhaled deeply as he managed to say,  
"Dana Scully. She's an FBI agent and she's been shot in the chest."   
Mulder looked up at Krycek and was either prepared to cry or jump him.  
  
The paramedics worked on her for a few minuets and Krycek didn't blink once the whole time. He remembered seeing this scene hundreds of times before, only this time, he didn't mean for it to happen.  
"Okay, who's going in the ambulance with us? We can only have one man." the paramedic said as they rolled her to the ambulance.  
"You go, Mulder."  
"No, Krycek, you go, she's your wife."  
  
Krycek nodded and jumped in the ambulance as the doors shut behind him. Krycek looked through the windows and saw Mulder standing there for a moment. The ambulance pulled away and Mulder ran off toward his car.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Mulder opened his eyes and looked around the room. He had hoped it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't, none of it. He looked over and glared at Krycek. He was still asleep as the doctor walked in and woke Krycek.  
"Mr. Krycek?"  
He woke up and quickly looked at the doctor and over toward Mulder.  
"How is she?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
"The surgery was successful and she made it through the night."  
"Thank God." he said as he released breath that he had been holding since 4:40 that morning.  
  
Mulder smiled slightly and stood up.  
"Can we see her?" he asked, loosely using the word 'we'.  
"Yes, only one at a time though."  
"Mulder, you go first, I'll wait for Scully's Mom."  
"Did you call her?"  
"Yeah, a few hours ago."  
Mulder nodded and followed the doctor to Scully's room while Krycek waited for his mother-in-law to show up.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully fluttered her eyes weakly and looked around the room.   
"Scully?" Mulder asked as he shut the door behind himself and walked over to her.  
"Hey Mulder." She said with a weak smile. The last time she had seen him was when they had fought.  
"Scully, the doctor said you'd be fine."  
"That's good."  
Mulder looked toward her and watched her turn her head away from him.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry, I never should have doubted you-"  
"I know, Mulder, I'd like to see Krycek, please."  
  
Mulder nodded and walked toward the door. He wiped away a tear that was beginning to fall from his eye as he realized that it would never be the same again. He also realized he wouldn't need the Lone Gun Men to look at the tape for authentication, he already knew she was in love with Krycek, and it hurt.   
  
Badly.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Hi, I was wondering what room Dana Scully was in?" a woman asked as Krycek lifted his head from the magazine and looked at her. She didn't have fiery red hair, but he knew that was definitely Mrs. Scully.  
  
"Mrs. Scully?" Krycek asked as he stood behind her and coughed slightly.  
"Yes?"  
"My name is Alex Krycek, Dana's--boyfriend."  
"Oh, nice to meet you. I didn't know Dana had a boyfriend."  
She shook his outstretched hand, his right one, and he started again,  
"She's going to be fine." he said with a smile as Maggie Scully sighed in relief.  
"May I see my daughter?"  
"Yes, I'll show you to the room."  
  
They walked down the hall and Krycek felt her eyes begin to burn into him in question. He figured he had done a good thing by saying boyfriend, instead of husband of 4 days.  
  
Krycek opened the door and allowed her to enter as he followed in behind her and shut the door behind himself.  
  
"Mom!" Scully cried out in surprise,   
"What are you doing here?"  
"Alex called and told me you where in the hospital, are you okay?"  
"I think I'll be alright." she said as she glanced back toward Krycek and his eyes said a whole world of things.  
"That's good, are you thirsty? I'll go get you some water." she said as she quickly walked out the door to find her a cup of water.  
  
Scully laughed slightly as she looked at Krycek, but neither of them knew what to say.  
  
"Scully...I'm so sorry."  
"Krycek, I forgive you, but what were you doing outside at 4:40 in the morning?"  
"I heard a noise."  
"And you investigated with my gun?"  
"It was my gun, Scully, I keep one with me at all times now."  
"Well, I didn't see you're gun, that's why I touched you're shoulder, you're left one by accident."  
"Dana, I was so racked up on the edge, I swore I saw things I couldn't have possibly seen. I heard noises that I haven't heard for almost a full year, and I wish I never could hear again." he said as he looked at his arm and felt a twinge of pain.  
"I do forgive you, Alex, I do." she said quietly as he walked over and slipped his hand into her's.  
  
He bent over and kissed her cheek gently, but she moved his face gently away and he stood back up.  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Kiss me on my lips, Alex." she said quietly as he nodded and kissed her lips. He had only ment for it to be for a second, but seconds slowly ticked away into moments and moments into minuets. They finally parted as both gasped for air.  
"I love you." Krycek said quietly after he had caught his breath.  
"I love you." Scully whispered back, and she ment it.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Come on Dana, just a few more steps and then we'll be in." Alex said as he helped her walk into the apartment. They walked in and he shut the door behind them.  
"Bed or couch?"  
"Bed." she said quietly as they slowly walked toward the bedroom.  
  
It had been almost two weeks since she'd been home and since they had first truly kissed. The other times it had just been for shows and survival. Krycek felt his heart pound as they walked toward the bed room and he remembered what had happened in the past two weeks. He had talked to Maggie and she was now convinced that Alex and Dana were just a serious couple and that he was to talk to her before proposing to Dana. He had laughed at that, not because it was hard to believe, but that he wish he had met her a few weeks earlier.   
He and Mulder had talked too. They still hated eachother, but at least Mulder wasn't ready to jump Krycek at any moment and visa versa.  
  
"Here we are." he said with a smile as he helped Scully onto the bed and she motioned for him to lie down with her. He walked toward the other side of the bed and plopped down. Krycek scooted closer so he could be near her, but not hurt her.  
"Thank you." she said as she held his hand.  
"The least I could do."  
"So, I never did see, how did you and my mother make out?"  
"Pretty well, we talked about you're childhood and your family. I never knew you had such an interesting past."  
"How about me? Do I ever get to meet you're parents?"  
"No, my dad died back when I was in the academy and my mom has cut me out of her life and I didn't have any other brother's or sisters."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
He nodded and kissed her hand.  
"It's okay, I've gotten over it." he said while he held back his sadness. He had no reason to cry, he had already made so many other people cry, he didn't deserve to cry, to have feelings, but, someone had delt him a better hand this time. He had a beautiful girl who loved him and his life wasn't in major danger at the moment. He smiled to himself as she stroked his face gently with her hand. He flashed back into reality and looked at her questionably.  
  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
She nodded again and they just sat for a few more minuets. They seemed to be sitting and thinking together alot more then they use to.   
"Dana, I'll be right back. You rest here, I'll only be a little while." he said as he kissed her hand again and climbed out of the bed. She followed him with her eyes as he went through the door and she heard the front door snap shut.  
She sighed as she turned slightly and tried to sleep.  
  
It would be another restless night.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"I don't know, Mulder, I can't find anything that could be inauthentic about it." Byers said as he examined the tape of Scully and Krycek laughing for the tenth time.  
"Are you sure he didn't slip something into her coffee?"  
"Mulder..."  
"Anything!" He was starting to become scared. He had seen how her eyes lit up when Krycek walked into the hospital room, but he hadn't thought it had always been like that.   
  
Langly stopped the tape and stood behind Mulder. He touched Mulder's back lightly and looked over to Byers. Frohike was there earlier, but had left after he saw the tape was of Scully with someone else. Byers looked back and nodded slightly.  
  
"It's not right. Something is wrong with this." Mulder said weakly as Byers handed him the tape and Mulder took it with trembling hands.  
"Mulder, You look horrible. Scully's going to be fine, you go home and sleep, or infact, sleep here, we don't mind." Byers said as walked over to a computer and began to type up a story for the news letter's next edition.  
  
Mulder looked back at him and down to the ground.  
"No, it's okay, I'll go home."   
"Are you sure you'll be okay? I could take you home." Langly said as he moved toward the door.  
"I'll be okay. Goodnight and thanks anyway." he said as he walked out of the door in a slight daze. He passed through the dark alley as he noticed the rain would begin to fall soon. Mulder closed his eyes and smelt the air. It smelt fresh, a feeling Mulder hadn't had in a few months. He felt old, he felt empty. He needed Scully. He cursed silently toward Krycek for getting Scully without her choice. He was so sure that it was against her will, but the film, the authentic film, showed a very happy Scully with a very un-violent Krycek. Mulder tired to fit the pieces together, but they wouldn't fit.  
  
Mulder walked through the ally but stopped when he heard a sound. He stopped and reached for his gun. He drew it and turned around and found himself in a face off with Alex Krycek.  
"Of course." Mulder murmured to himself as he looked toward Krycek and shook his head. He brought his gun down and put it back in his holster.  
  
Krycek looked at him confusingly as he finally thought of the words to say,  
"Mulder, what that hell are you doing out?"  
"I can be out, what about you? You have a home, go to it." Mulder said as he commanded more then answered.  
"I'm out for business. I'm supposed to meet a contact here. Since you're not my contact, go home."  
Mulder said nothing and began to walk off and Krycek put his gun away.  
"Mulder! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"What?!"  
"You've been in a daze or something for a few months now, What the hell is going on? You're starting to worry Scully, and others."  
"Oh, and what the hell do I care about 'others'?"  
"What about Scully?"  
"What?"  
"You care what she thinks, so what? Do you love her, or fantasize about her or pretend she's one of you're pretty porn girls?"  
  
Mulder grabbed Krycek and slammed him into the wall.  
"You son-of-a-bitch. Have you touched Scully? Have you TOUCHED Scully?"  
"Sure, but if you mean sex, no."  
"What about lust?"  
"What?"  
"Lust!"  
"No, I can wait. We'll go by her body and her schedule. If she never wants to make love with me-"  
"NO, she will *not* make love with you because she cannot possibly love you."  
"Why would it be so hard, Mulder? Because I had a slip in my life, where I automatically became the bad guy forever? I know I've done some things wrong in my past, but they have nothing to do with what I'm doing right now."  
"Waiting for a contact so you can get information and leave Scully."  
"I'm not going to leave Scully. I care for her now, I would never do anything to hurt her."  
"You shot her."  
"Accidentally, I thought she was you." he said as he slipped his foot to Mulder's ankles and pulled sharply so Mulder landed on the ground with a thud.   
  
Krycek walked away from the wall and looked down at Mulder.  
"Mulder, we're not playing a game. We're playing in life. I beat you this round, but there are many rounds, and I know I'm not going to win all of them. Trust me."  
"Never." Mulder said as he jumped up and looked into Krycek's eyes. Mulder's blazing brown eyes burnt into Krycek for a moment until Mulder turned away and began to walk off.  
"Oh, and Krycek, if you do something to ever hurt Scully again, I'll personally find you, kick your ass, and then kill you."  
"Nice to know." he said as Mulder walked off.  
  
XXXXXX  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: The Rings That Bind Us (3/3)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R  
  
CATEGORY: Krycek and Scully   
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: Terma (AKA Tunguska pt II), Duane Barry, pretty much any of the Krycek episodes.  
  
SUMMARY: Scully and Krycek are forced to wed, and this is the aftermath. (Please read the first two parts before this one)  
  
DISCLAIMER: CC, I will give you $10 for Krycek! (You're not using him!) and rights to borrow Mulder, Scully, Skinner, the CSM and the LGM whenever I want and I won't bug you. Deal?  
Oh yeah, I Don't own the Honeymooners either.  
  
Time Line: Before Requiem  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Scully quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. She flipped on the lights and took off her jacket. It was still early, and Mulder wouldn't be there for another half hour. She sat down in his desk and flipped on his computer.   
  
His desk and His computer. Why did Mulder own everything in the office? She didn't even have a name plate on the door, and she'd been down there for seven years. She didn't even have a desk plate.  
  
"You know, Scully, someday someone will come back down here and wonder how Mulder pulled off all these accomplishments off on his own."  
  
Scully looked up startled and tried to figure where the voice was coming from or how it knew what she was thinking.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm not a who, but a how."  
"What the hell does that mean?" she called out.  
"Amazingly, who and how consist of the same letters."  
  
Scully stood up and began to look around for the source of the voice.  
"I'm not playing, come out now!." she yelled. She was tired of all the mind games she'd been forced to in the past years. She was tired of alot.  
  
Scully opened her mouth slightly as she watched the slight movements of a man in the dark corner. She waited for a match to flare up so she could tell the smoking man to leave her alone, but that match never came.  
"I prefer the shadows, Dana, but I need to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Agent Mulder's life is in danger."  
"How?"  
"I can't say, but get to his apartment, quickly. You may still be able to save him. Go."  
  
Dana had learned not to doubt the words of a man who wouldn't show himself to her as she nodded and grabbed her coat. She didn't bother to turn off the lights or the computer, or even shut the door as she ran to the elevator.  
  
The man waited for a few minuets before stepping out and walking to Mulder's desk. He quickly typed in Scully's name and password and began a quick search. Skinner stood up and walked over to the door quickly. He shut it and locked it and hit the lights. He walked back toward the computer and smiled at what he had found.   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Good." he said as he logged out and stood up. He opened the door but was face to face with Scully.  
"Get back in there you dirty bastard." she said plainly as she pushed him back into the office and shut the door. He stood there and looked at her.  
"Agent Scully, what the-"  
"No, not this time Skinner, I know what's going on, I know how you've been spying on me, us, everyone."  
"No, Scully, it's not."  
"It's not what?"  
"I was making sure you where okay."  
"I'm fine."  
"No, just listen to me, please."  
"Talk."  
"I've been getting anonymous tips that one of my agents has been meeting with the smoking man for the past few weeks now, and I was coming to warn you."  
"By hiding in the shadows."  
"How else would you listen to me?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Nothing, just forget about it Scully, but you are being watched, we all are."  
  
She sighed as she walked over to the computer and looked at it.  
"What did you check?"  
"E-mail, records, data bases."  
"You really have a watch for him, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I'm not letting the bastard getting away this time."  
"Is anyone else on this?"  
"About everyone but you and Mulder."  
"We're the bate?" she asked as she closed her eyes for a second and opened them again.  
"Somewhat."  
  
She nodded as she looked to his hand.  
"What's in your hand?"  
"A Tape."  
"One of Mulder's?"  
  
Skinner looked at her and answered her question.  
"No, one of his Lone Gun Men buddies ran it by my apartment last night."  
  
She nodded and looked at the clock.  
"You'd better get up to the office, Mulder will wonder what you're doing down here."  
  
He nodded and walked to the door.  
"oh, and Scully, please don't tell Mulder."  
"I won't." she said while she looked down at the file that already rested on Mulder's desk.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully shut the door and took off her jacket.  
"Home sweet home." she said quietly as she began to walk toward the kitchen.  
"Alex?" She called out, waiting for his response.  
She walked into the kitchen but found he wasn't there.  
"Alex?" she called again.   
  
Usually he was there when she got home, they'd make dinner together and eat together. Like a family.  
"Krycek, where are you?" she called out as she walked to the bedroom and walked toward the shut bathroom door. She heard water running, but that wasn't right. She had seen him take a shower this morning, well, not actually seen, but she saw him go in and then come out with a towel. She left right after that. Amazingly though, his arm looked as real as the other, so meaning it was water proof.  
  
She opened the door slightly and looked in. She heard muffled sobs as she shut the door behind her and stood next to the shower curtain.  
"Alex? Are you okay?"  
She heard him breathing deeply before he answered.  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
"Are you crying?"  
"Yes."  
  
She sat down on the outside of the bathtub and listened to the water fall.  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-"  
"Just what?" she asked quietly as she heard the shower stop and saw Alex reach out for a towel that wasn't there.  
"Hold on." she said as she reached and grabbed a towel and handed it to him.  
"Thank you." he said quietly as Scully looked at the shower curtain and sighed.  
"Alex, has something happened?"  
"Yes, and I couldn't stop it."  
"What?" she asked as the shower curtain opened slowly and he stepped out with the towel wrapped around his waist.   
  
He looked horrible, he had probably been crying for a few hours.  
"Come here." she said without stretched arms as she hugged him. He held onto her body for a few minuets, gently rocking as he sobbed.  
  
She tried to think of something to say, but what could she say? She had no idea what was bothering him and even where to start, even if to start.  
  
After a few minuets, Alex stepped back and looked at her. She was a comforter, an angel of sorts.  
"Thank you." he said quietly as he walked toward their bedroom and put on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. He took the towel off after he slid the boxers on, he was very good about that.  
  
Scully finally walked through the door and stood behind Krycek.  
"Alex..."  
He turned around and faced her.  
"Scully, I think I'll be all right, I just needed to be held."  
She nodded and they walked toward the kitchen. Scully got a box of Macaroni and Cheese out and began to boil the water in the pot. Krycek walked over to help but she stood in his way.  
"I'll get it, you just relax." she said as she ran her hand down his now dry arm and went back to opening the packages that imprisoned the macaroni, and then the cheese.  
  
Alex sat down in a chair and watched her. A few minuets later the water was boiling and Dana was about to pour in the macaroni when Alex looked over to Scully's hand and noticed a red dot beginning to go up toward her head.   
"Scully, get down!" he yelled as a shot rang out and Scully dove to the ground. She felt a stinging sensation to her arm and legs but she crawled away from the window without looking.   
  
They waited in silence for a few minuets until Krycek finally stood up and walked over to Scully. He stretched out his hand to help her up, but stopped when he saw that she had been burnt.  
"Dana, come here." he said as he reached for her arm and pulled her up.  
He walked with his body hunched over her as he took her to the bathroom and he turned the cold water on in the bath tub. Scully looked at him as he gently took off her jacket and her blouse. She slid off her skirt and painfully peeled off her hose. She stood there trembling slightly at the shock as her body began to register to the burns. He took off her bra and slid down her panties as he helped her into the bath tub.  
"It's cold." she said quietly as he sat on the edge of the tub and splashed water on her back as she soaked.  
"My Mom taught me that ice is the best way to heal a burn." he said as he took a wash cloth and began to rub it on her back lightly. She felt the warmth of his body next to her freezing one and realized something.  
  
She wanted Alex Krycek.  
  
"Alex, I want you." she said quietly as he leaned behind her body and began to stoke the wash cloth over her arm lightly.  
"That's just the ice water talking." he said as he scooted down toward her legs and turned the water off. He walked back toward her head and helped lean her back so she could rest.  
"You stay here and rest, I'm going to go see what happened."  
She nodded weakly and he stood up and walked toward the door. He looked back and realized what he had done. He had just helped her, and saved her life. He smiled to himself as he slowly walked into the living room and saw the broken glass and the spilt water. He walked over and picked up the pot and put it back on the range. He put down a few paper towels to wipe up the water as he walked toward the window. It had shattered from the bullet that was fired, but he didn't hear one or see one. He began to look around the room for a shell or a case.  
  
Krycek heard a quiet clicking sound as he looked up and pulled out his gun. He stood there with a silent face off with the shadows as he prepared to fire.  
"Krycek, it's time." a man said as he put his hand on Krycek's shoulder and he just looked forward.  
"I can't, I don't want to." he said quietly so he wouldn't disturb Scully.  
"but you have to, go kiss your wife good-bye, then we have to go."  
"Where are we going?" he asked as he turned around and faced the man, his contact for the past few years.  
"Away."  
  
Krycek looked at him angrily but realized what he still held over his head. The contact owned Scully's life, and her health. Skinner's too. He was in control, and Krycek wasn't about to let his friends die. Even if they where brief friends, they once showed a compassion for him, and he had done the same. Alex had kept Skinner alive and had been with Scully for a few months now.  
"I can't leave, Scully is my wife, I can't just leave my wife."  
"You told no one, the wedding never happened." he said plainly as Krycek stood there and nodded lightly.  
"I'll go say goodbye." he said as he walked toward the bed room and shut the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Scully?" he asked as he opened the door and saw her looking at her arms and her legs.  
"Well, you're Mom was right, look at my arm and legs. All the burns are gone!" she said as she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to Krycek. He stood there and tried to capture every moment of her, every movement, every curve of her body, the smell of her hair, he tried to capture it all.  
  
"Dana." he said with a tear in his eye. She stopped and looked at him. She quickly ran over and hugged him as he cried into her again, like they had done less than 3 hours earlier.  
"Dana, I love you so much."  
"Alex, it's okay, I just had a small burn, I'll be all right, it's not life threatening."  
"No, but I am." he said as he kissed her cheek gently.  
"What?"  
"I have to go."  
"You've never cried about going out before."  
"No, I mean it, I have to go forever."  
"What! No, You can't, Alex, you can't leave, I love you too much, stay." she said as she began to cry into his chest as he held her closely.  
"I wish I could, but If I stayed, you and Skinner would die. If I leave, everyone lives. I can't possibly live with that guilt." he said as he stroked her hair and she pressed her face into his chest.  
"Oh my God, Alex." she said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry though, the marriage never happened, it's been taken off the record, you're still single and never married." he said as she pulled her head away from him for a moment.  
"No, I want to stay with you, where are you going?" she asked as she opened the door and went to her dresser to get a pair of leggins and a shirt. She already slipped her panties on and her bra as she pulled the shirt on and the pants on.  
"Scully, you can't come, you're place is here, you are needed here."  
"I don't care where I'm needed, I want to be with you." she said as she hugged into him again and he held her closely.  
"Here, take my ring and remember me by it." he said as he began to pull the ring off.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
  
She nodded and took his ring. She took her's off and handed them to Krycek.  
"Wait." she murmured as she took off her cross necklace and handed it to him. She slid the two rings on and closed the clasp on it.  
"Scully, I can't."  
"Remember me, Alex." she said quietly as they kissed each other passionately until they where interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door.  
"Krycek, we gotta go, hurry it up in there."  
  
Dana looked at Alex and sighed. She hugged him one last time and followed him as he walked through the door to the man who was impertinently waiting.  
"Ready?" he asked as he opened the door and began to step out.  
"Never." Alex said as he looked at Dana and down to his pocket for a moment where he had placed the cross with the two wedding rings, set for a wedding that never happened.  
  
Krycek hugged Scully again and whispered into her ear,  
"Remember." He than walked out of the door and shut it behind him. Scully stood there for about an hour as she sat down on the couch and noticed her window was no longer broken. She thought about dismissing the whole past few months as a hallucination, but she decided against it.  
  
"Remember." she said quietly as she turned on the TV and watched the Honeymooners. It was the one where Ralph was learning to play golf.  
  
A classic.  
  
  



End file.
